


feelings?

by allab0utu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Continent Arc, Don't Know How To Tag This, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, M/M, i guess, kuroillu, mentioned shalnark and kortopi, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: illumi joins the phantom troupe, chrollo has some questions.





	feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hello i've got no idea how to tag this since it's really just,,,, random?  
> i still suck at writing but i actually feel comfortable with it here lol

the lowest level of **‘The Black Whale’** didn’t provide many establishments.

it was also not very spacious, so chrollo and illumi found themselves seated on a stack of pallets, an unidentifiable liquid sold as alcohol in each of their hands.

chrollo eyed it suspiciously while illumi could not care less if it was messed with or not.

he didn’t train his immunity against poison for nothing.

 

after a few minutes of silence chrollo spoke up: _“is it love?”_

illumi turned his head slightly, meeting chrollo’s eyes.

_“is what love?”_ , he asked as expressionless as ever.

_“your engagement to hisoka, your realtionship. you don’t have to answer I was just wondering, it seemed a little odd.”_ , chrollo turned his gaze over to the ocean of people in the dining room.

 

_“it is not love, no.”_ , illumi answered flatly.

_“it is simply a contract under pretence of an engagement I suppose, I did not care to remember why.”_

chrollo hummed in understanding.

_“would you want it to be love?”_ , he then asked.

 

that surprisingly elicited a snort from illumi: _“not at all. I accept him as a comrade but that is it.”_

_“I see.”_ , the head of the spider took a sip from the dark liquid in his cup.

he pulled a face at the foreign taste but continued to down the drink nonetheless.

he needed it.

 

chrollo didn’t pay attention to how long they sat in silence.

the rest of the troupe was spread out, looking for hisoka.

_“why do you want hisoka dead?”_ , illumi asked.

_“kill him before he kills us but most importantly, he killed shalnark and kortopi.”_

_“I see. I am sorry about that.”_

 

_“illumi, you joined us on hisoka’s request, will you leave when we finish the mission?”_

_“I’m not sure. I do not have any attachments towards the troupe and my father did warn me about you. however, having a group of allies is always a useful asset. as long as i’ll be able to accept and finish jobs I do not see why I should leave.”_ , the eldest zoldyck explained.

chrollo nodded and tended to his 4th glass of... he still wasn’t sure what it was.

but it made him tipsy, that’s what mattered.

despite having his family, the troupe, to seek comfort in, alcohol was his choice for consolation.

he didn’t want to put an even bigger burden on his members, he didn’t want to appear weak.

he had to be strong for them.

 

chrollo noted that illumi didn’t speak much.

he barely knew him, the only time he had talked to him was when he requested an assassination.

he wanted to know more about him, about his nen as well.

so the minutes they were sitting there turned into hours, filled with questions towards illumi and occasionally some the latter had for chrollo.

 

illumi’s answers were curt, straight to the point, however his tone of speech sounded almost joyful.

the zoldyck was impossible to read but chrollo knew there was more to him than his cold, expressionless exterior.

he doubted illumi even noticed that himself.

 

they had drink after drink and chrollo’s words began to slur and his vision to blur.

he started rambling, not noticing the emotional vulnerability he was showing.

at some point his head began to drop, ending up on illumi’s shoulder.

_“how do you deal with the death of close ones?”_ , chrollo sighed, words flowing into the stuffy air of the crowded hall.

illumi remained silent, he did not know an answer to that.

 

the former slid closer to illumi, his breathing began to even out.

the assassin supposed he fell asleep.

the thought, the closeness and the feeling of chrollo’s skin on his sparked a feeling in him he could not identify.

he was confused, not sure how to deal with this newfound... feeling?

 

he did not want to think about it, at least not now.

so he gave in to the sleep overcoming him.

 

eyes closed, brows furrowed, a rosy colour dusting his cheeks.


End file.
